¿Que esconde tu mirada?
by GothicGirl-MC
Summary: Oneshot, RobxStar... no se que poner de summary... lean y dejen reviews nn


Los jovenes titanes se encontraban en la torre T almorzando pizza, cada quien a su gusto...

Su comida fue interrumpida por la alarma... Era Red-X quien estaba en la busqueda de un rubí que le otorgaría un poder insuperable y haría de el un hombre invensible...

Cuando estaba apunto de lograr lo que quería llegaron los titanes dispuestos a detenerlo. Robin y X tubieron un enfrentamiento parejo, para luego, aun peleando, iniciar una "pequeña" conversacion...

Robin: "Porqué no muestras tu identidad?"

Red-X: "Mira quien habla... tu nisiquiera muestras tu mirada..¿Porqué? ¿ah?... Dilo Robin... ¿Que esconde tu mirada?" dijo con una sonrisa malevola

Robin se detubo pensativo, Red-X al ver que los demas titanes poseian el rubí, golpeo a Robin por el cuello y este se calló aun pensando en las palabras de X, quien se esfumo de sus vistas.

Apenas dejaron el rubí en su lugar volvieron a la torre T. Robin se encerro en su habitación pensativo sobre la conversacion. Como los demas titanes (exepto star) no sabian de lo ocurrido entre X y Robin pensaron que este estaria invastigando mas acerca de su enemigo. Star preocupada se asomo a la puerta y vió a Robin sentado en la orilla de su cama, pensando...

Derrepente sonó la alarma y Robin salió apurado creyendo que era Red-X. Sus pensamientos eran ciertos... Era Red-X... apunto de agarrar el Rubi... Robin llegó y lanzó una de sus armas y lo detuvo... los demas titanes lo ayudaron...

Red-X empezó a atormentar a Robin...

Red-X: "¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?¿Ya me tienes la respuesta?"

Robin: "No necesito mostrar mis ojos..."

Red-X: "Claro que si Robin... Con la mirada se demuestran muchas cosas... Con la mirada se enamora... Con la mirada se engaña... Con la mirada se llora... Con la mirada se disfruta... ¿Qué acaso temes demostrar lo que sientes? ¿Que acaso tu mirada es muy debil, y temes mostrar que tienes miedo... que estas triste, confundido... feliz... o enamorado?"

Robin: "Ya cállate!" y le metió una patada en el estomago que dejo a Red-X noqueado... Robin siguió golpeando a X como un maniatico... El pobre villano estaba mas que derrotado... !Robin lo estaba matando¡... Se veia cansado... pero satisfecho... Era extraño... pareciera como si todo lo de la mirada... fuese a proposito... Star cubrió a X...

Star: "Ya basta Robin... lo vas a matar... ya esta bien asi... no hara mas nada... calmate..."

Robin solo salió corriendo hacia la torre... Star suspiro...

Raven: "¿Qué le pasa a este? ¿Se volvio loco?"

Cy: "Está actuando muy estraño..."

Star: "Seguramente... son las amarguras de cualquier adolescente... n-n" dijo para calmar la situacion... Ella sabia lo que le pasaba a Robin... o eso pensaba...

Cb: "Star... Robin no es como cualquier otro adolescente... Robin es... Robin!"

Star: "De seguro se... volvio a obsecionar... pero esta vez con Red-X"

Raven: "Eso es mas creible..."

Star: _"Te pido porfavor Raven... no entres en Robin... porfavor"_

Raven: _"Entonces tu sabes lo que le pasa..."_

Star: "_Si..."_

Raven:_ "Esta bien ... te lo dejare todo a ti... si tienes problemas me avisas"_

Star: "Bien..."

Cb: "¿Bien que?"

Star: "Bien... que... nos delvolvamos a la torre n-n"

Cy: "Si... es mejor"

Al llegar, Star se dirigió a la habitacion de Robin... toco y nadie abrió... subió a ver si estaba en la azotea... y lo encontró alli...

Star: "Robin..."

Robin: "Star quiero estar solo... porfavor..." dijo sin voltear a verla

Star camino hasta donde estaba... lo obligo a verle los ojos... para su sorpresa... estaba sin el antifaz... Sus ojos se veian apagados...

Star: "Robin..." le tomo el rostro... "Se que... lo de x te atormento... pero... ¿podiras responderme su pregunta?..."

Robin: "Que cosa?" cerrando los ojos para que Star no los viera

Star: "¿Qué esconde tu mirada?"

Robin: "Mi mirada... nada... el antifaz... esconde mis sentimientos"

Star: "¿Y porque los escondes?"

Robin: "Porque... yo no soy ese chico duro que demuestro ser... mi mirada es devil... y temo mostrar lo que siento... si tengo miedo, si estoy feliz... y..."

Star: "Y si estas enamorado?"

Robin: "Exacto... pero... aparte de eso... mi pasado esconde muchas tristesas... y mis ojos la reflejan... no he podido recuperar esa mirada de antes... y por eso uso el... antifaz"

Star: "Y... se puede saber... quien esconde tus ojos?"

Robin: "¿Ahh?"

Star: "De quien estas enamorado"

Robin: "oh... yo... no se... no u.u"

Star: "Entiendo..."

Robin llora...

Star: "No llores... me haras llorar a mi"

Robin se seca rapiro...

Robin: "Eso es lo menos que quiero"

Star se acerco poco a poco a Robin

Star: "Robin..." dijo cuando ya estaba a milimetros de su cara "¿Que esconde tu mirada?"

Robin: "Mis... sentimientos..."

Star lo tomo del rostro

Star: "No debes temer a eso... eso es lo más lindo... la mirada expresa muchas cosas lindas..." cerro los ojos y se acerco poco a poco a el...

Un beso... timido, profundo y apacionado... ninguno de los dos queria que se acabara ese momento... querian sentir ese aroma de la persona a quien estaba besando... Finalmente... el oxigeno se agoto y no les quedó otr que terminar el beso...

Star: "Yo... lo siento robin... pero yo te amo... y eso no cambiara... no tengo la cul..."

Robin la cortó con otro beso... mucho menos tímido... y mas apasionado... el juego de lenguas era indetenible... El oxigeno otra vez hiso de las suyas... Se separaron respirando agitadamente...

Robin: "Tambien te amo..."

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron de nuevo...

**Fin**

**Fic hecho por GotichGirl y GladGirl...**

**Ojala les haya gustado n-n**

**Es nuestro primer fic juntas, nuestro primer oneshot, y nuestro primer Rob&Star (Ale: Especialmente a mi, que lo unico que hago es rav&bb n.ñ Tabis: Se te olvido decir que es mi primer fic ¬¬ Ale: Pero alli estaba hablando en plural... lo primero de las dos juntas Tabis: Ah ps... ya n.ñ)**

**Esperamos sus reviews!**

**Att. Ale y Tabis n.n**


End file.
